A Visit from Grace
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty's beloved and beautiful childhood friend visits. Should Kitty be worried about her interest in Matt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I didn't invent and don't own any characters. I just like making up stories.**

**This story takes place somewhere in the middle - year 10 or so.**

Kitty was thrilled and excited. Her best friend from childhood was coming to visit. As young girls, Kitty and Grace had been in a convent school together in New Orleans. Kitty had thought that Grace was the most beautiful and wonderful thing in the world. In fact everyone seemed to adore Grace.

Kitty always smiled when she recalled what she now thought of as the "marmalade caper." She and Grace were about 7 years old. Grace wanted Kitty to help snatch a jar of orange marmalade from the convent pantry. Kitty had resisted, but Grace's powers of persuasion and the thought of the sweet, delicious marmalade was too much for her. The two of them made sure the coast was clear, and tiptoed into the pantry. They giggled quietly as Grace, being the taller of two, reached up and took the desired jar. They turned to make their escape, and facing them, arms crossed in front of her, was Sister Mary Francis. Sister Mary Francis, the sternest, strictest nun in the convent was looking at them and saying angrily, "Stealing is a sin." Kitty was terrified. Grace looked up at the nun with her big dark eyes opened wide, "Sister Mary Francis, we weren't stealing. We were just borrowing. You see I was going to have a tiny little taste of marmalade, and Kitty was going to have a tiny little taste. Then we were going to give each of our class mates a tiny little taste. Then we were going to put the top on tight and bring the jar back here. The tiny little tastes would be so teeny, teeny, tiny that hardly any marmalade would be used up."

Kitty remembered being shocked when she saw a slight smile tug at the corner of the Sister's mouth as she took the jar from Grace's little hands. She then got two slices of bread, opened the jar, spread each slice with a thick layer of marmalade and handed one to each girl, whispering to Grace, "Next time just ask."

It wasn't many years after that the their lives took very different turns. Kitty, out of necessity had lived and worked in gambling houses at a young age, under the guidance of Panacea Sykes. Grace had gone on to receive more formal education and had become a governess to the children of wealthy society families. Through it all they always managed stayed in touch and felt connected, and now Grace was coming to Dodge. She had written Kitty that she longed to see her old friend and also wanted to experience the "excitement" of the west.

At Kitty's request, Matt had planned on going with her to meet the stage, but he had to back out because of work. They had had words about it, before he left.

"Kitty, I have to go the Hayes to testify against Hank Gordan. I'm the one who arrested him. I caught him at the scene of the crime. He had killed a shopkeeper and was holding the customers hostage."

"Matt I remember all that, but the hostages can testify. Why do you have to go? You said you'd be here to greet the stage, and you know how much I want you to meet Grace."

"Kitty, I should be back in less than a week. Grace will still be here, you know that."

"Matt, sometimes I feel like I just can't count on you."

Matt was hurt, but responded calmly, "Kitty, I'm sorry you feel that way right now. I think you know that you can count on me. If you were in trouble or in need, I'd move heaven and earth for you. I guess you don't want to hear that right now."

With that Matt walked out the door. Kitty was left feeling both annoyed with Matt, and sorry that she had let her temper get the better of her. She shouldn't have said those words to Matt.

The next afternoon Kitty was at the stage depot as the stage pulled in. It was on time for once. Kitty mused that Grace had probably charmed the horses into going faster, and the wheels into not breaking.

An extraordinarily beautiful dark haired woman stepped out of the stage, and Kitty ran to her.

"Grace, is that you?"

"Oh, Kitty. I can't believe how beautiful you are."

"Me? Look at you. You were a raven haired beautiful girl and now you are a raven-haired gorgeous woman. I can't believe you are here."

The women hugged.

Grace looked around, "You wrote that Matt would be here. Point him out to me please."

Kitty sighed, "He's away. Duty calls you know."

Grace smiled up at Kitty, "Well being Marshal is an important job. I'm sure I'll meet him soon."

Kitty smiled back, caught up in her friend's obvious excitement. Kitty looked over at Sam, who was standing off to the side, and motioned for him to come over. "Grace, this is Sam. I've mentioned him in my letters. He was nice enough to volunteer to carry your bags over to the Dodge House."

Grace stepped forward, and smiled brightly at Sam, "Sam, I feel as if I know you. I know you've worked at the Long Branch for some time now and Kitty treasures your presence. Thank you for being so gallant and offering your assistance.."

The three walked over to the hotel. Once Grace checked in she turned to Kitty, "Kitty dear, why don't you just wait in the lobby, no need for you to come upstairs. I'll just tell Sam where to put my things and then be right back down to get a tour of your town."

With that she and Sam turned and went up the stairs. As Sam was putting the bags down Grace looked at him thoughtfully, "Sam, you know the Marshall, don't you?"

Sam smiled a little, "Everyone around here knows Marshall Dillon."

"Would you say he was a good man, Sam?"

Sam assumed that Grace, knew about Matt and Kitty's relationship and wanted assurances about Matt out of friendship, "Grace, I can say with certitude that he is the finest man I've ever met. He wants everyone to have a fair chance and will always give a helping hand.

Grace just nodded giving Sam another of her sunny smiles as they returned to the lobby. Sam went back to the Long Branch and Kitty and Grace went to Delmonico's for lunch. Kitty had arranged for Doc to meet them there.

Doc was seated at a table when they arrived and stood as they approached. Kitty nodded at Doc, "Grace, this is Doc Adams. Doc, this is my oldest friend, Grace Lambert.

Doc kissed Grace's hand, and Grace giggled charmingly. They were all starting to sit when Kitty rose again, "Doc and Grace, please excuse me just for a moment. I see Stella Adams over there and I want to ask her when my new dress will be ready. I'll just be a minute."

Alone with Doc, Grace smiled at him, "Doc, Kitty has written so often about you, she's told me what a wonderful doctor you are. She writes about you and all of her friends. I feel like I know you all. You're also good friends with Matt Dillon too aren't you?"

Doc smiled back, being utterly charmed by Grace's looks and manner, "Grace I'd say that Matt and I have been good friends for quite some time now."

Grace gave Doc's hand a slight squeeze, "I hear Matt is quite a good Marshal."

Doc nodded, "I've watched this town grow over some years now, and the way it's grown has only been possible because Matt brought law and order with him when he came. He made it possible for decent folks to settle in these parts. I don't know another man who could have done what he's done." Doc, winked, "Don't tell him I said that, though."

Grace laughed at the last remark just as Kitty was returning to the table. "Something must be funny?" She noted.

Grace shook her head, "Kitty, it's nothing but your friend here being such a charming gentleman. Let's order, I'm starved."

After a pleasant lunch Doc returned to his office and Kitty took Grace to see the Long Branch. They entered and saw Festus sitting at a table drinking a beer. They went over and Festus stood, "Well this here must be Miss Grace. Miss Kitty's been real happy about your visit."

Grace grasped Festus' hand in both of hers, "You must be Festus. I've heard all about you, your mule Ruth, your interesting relatives and more. I'm so happy to meet you at last."

Festus was glowing with pleasure as they sat. Sam had a question about a delivery, and Kitty went over to talk to him.

"Well Festus, it must be quite a job being the Marshal's Deputy. Sam told me that the Marshal tries to make sure every gets a fair chance, do you agree?"

Festus nodded emphatically, "Rich or poor, young or old, old timer or new comer and everything in between, ya got Matthew doing all that's possible to make sure ya get a fair shake."

Grace nodded, "And Festus, I'm sure your help is really important to him."

Meanwhile, after talking business with Sam, Kitty noticed that he was watching Grace and Festus with a small smile on his face. Kitty smiled, glad that her friend's beauty and charms were as she remembered them. Looking at Sam she asked, "Oh Sam, what did you and Grace talk about when you brought her luggage up to her hotel room? I'm just curious."

Sam returned his attention to Kitty, "It wasn't much Miss Kitty. She just asked about the Marshal."

Kitty shrugged and went back to join Festus and Grace.

Latter that night Kitty and Grace sat in the Long Branch talking quietly. "Kitty, everyone here seems so friendly. Sam is so helpful, Doc makes me feel right at home and Festus is so sweet. Every person we ran into was totally welcoming. Now I just can't wait to meet Matt."

Kitty nodded, " I'm glad you are having a nice time. Matt should be back in a few days, and I know he'll be as welcoming as everyone else. Well you've gotten an introduction to Dodge. Tell me, what's your life been like for the past few years? I've read your letters, but I want to hear more."

Grace smiled, "Kitty, as you know I've been working as a governess to some highly placed members of society. I've been lucky enough to live in some beautiful mansions. I live in a grand mansion right now, of course it isn't mine, but sometimes I pretend it is." Grace giggled a little before continuing. "I care for 3 bright, beautiful children who are just lovely. Of course they aren't my children, but I admit that now and again I forget that they aren't. I am with them all day after all."

Kitty smiled, "Have you been courted by anyone?'

"Well Kitty, in my position, I seem to be considered a lady of a certain class. Not a member of high society mind you, but a woman of manners and virtue, so I am introduced to gentlemen who court me in the most proper way. Kitty that's one of the reasons I came here. Along with wanting to see you again after so many years, I wanted get away from "proper" for a while, and be my own woman. At least until my money runs out."

Grace and Kitty both laughed at the last remark, enjoying each other's company

"Well Grace, I'm sure glad you are here."


	2. Chapter 2

Grace and Kitty spent the next few days visiting Kitty's friends and acquaintances, and enjoying each other's company.

Everyone immediately took to Grace's beauty and charm. The dress maker, Stella Adams, loved hearing her talk about New Orleans fashion, Kitty's friend Bess burst with pride at the way Grace fussed over her children, every shopkeeper in Dodge glowed as she praised their stores, and it seemed that Doc and Festus couldn't get enough of her. It crossed Kitty's mind that it was a bit odd that she so often overheard Grace asking people about Matt, but she didn't give it much thought.

One morning, while drinking coffee in the Long Branch, Grace looked at Kitty, "You are so lucky to have such wonderful friends."

"Thank you Grace, I'm sure you have good friends in New Orleans."

"Not really Kitty. I don't have the kind of job where you meet people other than other governesses and servants. They are not my friends, not really. The couple that I work for would never think of me as a friend, and I certainly wouldn't think of them in that way. As I mentioned before I have had a few proper gentlemen callers, they certainly are not friends. I don't have any family members to introduce me to people. No, Kitty I don't have people in my life the way you do."

Kitty was surprised and saddened, "Grace, I thought you had family."

"Kitty, I never had siblings, aunts or uncles. My parents were killed in a carriage accident when I was 13, but they left enough money in an estate to continue to pay for my education so I was able to stay in the convent school."

"Grace, I never knew that."

"Well Kitty, you were gone from the school by then, and we weren't corresponding regularly yet. Besides, I was probably too upset to write about it.

Seeing the sympathy in Kitty's face, Grace quickly smiled, "Did I ever mention that after I graduated, my first job as a governess was arranged by Sister Mary Francis."

Kitty laughed, "You mean Sister Orange Marmalade, don't you?"

They both laughed as the mood lightened.

Four days after Grace's arrival, Matt rode into town, the trial hadn't taken long. The evidence was overwhelming and Gordan was sentenced to be hung in 3 weeks. Matt didn't plan on returning for the hanging, and there was no reason he had to.

Matt turned his horse over to Moss at the stable and walked over to his office. Festus looked up, "Welcome back Matthew. Either it was a pretty quick trial or Buck sprouted his self some wings."

Matt gave a short laugh as Festus continued, "Say Matthew, that thar friend of Miss Kitty's is here. She's awful pretty and right nice too. I'm sure you'll take to her fine, folks just do."

"I'm sure I will Festus. I'm just going to go through the mail and get cleaned up before going over to the Long Branch."

One Hour Later

Kitty and Grace were sitting at a table in the Long Branch chatting about the day's events. Grace happened to look over at the bat wing doors just as a big, good-looking man arrived. She watched as he scanned the room, seemed to make a judgment, looked around again, saw Kitty and walked in. She knew immediately that it was Matt, and that he was everything people said he was.

Matt walked over to their table, looked at Kitty as he tipped his hat and in a rich baritone voice said simply, "Hello Kitty."

Kitty smiled up at him, "Hello Matt, welcome back. Let me introduce you to my good friend Grace Lambert. Grace this is Matt."

"I'm please to meet you. Welcome to Dodge."

Grace looked up at the biggest, manliest looking human being that she had ever seen in her life, "I'm so pleased to meet you too, Matt. Please join us. I can call you Matt, can't I?"

Matt smiled warmly as he sat down, "Of course. How have you been enjoying your stay in Dodge?"

Before Grace could answer two angry voices were heard shouting.

"What do you mean, by taking my drink. That's my whiskey,"

"You're crazy, I paid for this drink and I'm drinking it."

The first man threw a punch, which was returned and within seconds each man had a friend join in and four men were throwing punches.

Matt excused himself and was across the room in three strides. He pulled the men apart, gave one a backhand smack across the face, ducked a punch, punched another man in the stomach and a third in the jaw. The fourth man stood still. All of them seemed subdued and Matt was about to throw them out of the saloon, when one of them pulled out a gun.

Matt gazed steadily at the man, "Just give me the gun mister before someone gets hurt."

"Yeah, someone is going to get hurt. Those two men and you Marshal."

The man was drunk and wavered a little on his feet. Matt stepped in quickly and slugged the man in the jaw. The man fell over and dropped the gun, which Matt picked up

Matt pointed his finger at other men who had been involved in the fight, and said sternly "Alright you three, get going, go home and sober up." The three men slunk out of the saloon.

The would-be gunman was back on his feet, rubbing his jaw. Matt gave him a little shove, "Move it, you're going to sober up in jail tonight. Let's go."

Grace looked over at Kitty. "He is wonderful, so strong and brave. The way he handled that situation just made me want to applaud. Of course, Kitty, I know you've seen him do lots of things like that, but I am – well, I don't know what to say."

Kitty nodded, smiled in a bemused way and tried to go back to the conversation they had been having before Matt came in. Grace, however, kept talking about Matt, praising him over and over, and calling him heroic.

Finally the saloon had emptied out and Sam started cleaning up. Kitty was getting a little tired of having the conversation constantly being brought back to Matt's actions of a couple of hours earlier. She took Grace's hand, "Grace it is getting late. We should turn in. I'll ask Sam to walk you back to the Dodge House."

"Thank you Kitty. It would be nice of Sam. Of course," She added with a giggle, "If the Marshal, I mean Matt was here, it would be real special to have him walk me. I'd be as safe as I could possibly ever be with him walking me home. "

Kitty sighed and looked up at her faithful bartender, "Sam would you mind walking Grace back to the Dodge House? After that you should go ahead home, I'll finish locking up."

Late That Night

Kitty sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair unusually forcefully when she heard Matt knock lightly and then use his key to enter her suite.

Matt walked over to her, kissed her neck gently and started to take the brush out of her hand, "Hello Kitty, here let me brush your hair, you know I like to."

Kitty responded more curtly than she intended, "No thanks, I'm just about finished."

Seeing the look on his face, Kitty felt contrite. It wasn't Matt's fault she was in a bad mood. She wasn't even sure why she was in a bad mood."

"Matt, I'm sorry I snapped at you.' She stood and pulled him down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Let's have night cap."

Matt nodded, "I'll go get us a couple of glasses of brandy."

Matt pulled Kitty onto his lap as they drank their brandy, and she cuddled into his chest. He told her about the trial and then asked how Grace's stay had been going.

"It's been nice having her here." Kitty stopped and sighed, "You know Matt, I don't feel too talkative right now. I guess I'm tired."

Matt saw that Kitty was not in a good frame of mind, "Kitty are you still mad at me for not being here when Grace arrived?"

"No Matt no, in fact I want to apologize for saying that I couldn't count on you. I know that isn't true."

Matt smiled. The smile that always reassured her and melted her heart, "No need to apologize, you were just angry, I knew you didn't mean it. Come here."

He walked her over to the bed and undressed her, kissing every part of her body. She pulled him into bed and they made love until they were both spent.

They drifted off to sleep, with Kitty wondering why she had been in such a bad mood.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Matt's return was a beautiful spring day. Matt gave Kitty a kiss very early that morning, saying that he had a lot of work to catch up on in the office.

Kitty and Grace met for breakfast, and Kity suggested that they drive out to Blossom Creek to enjoy the view and have a picnic.

"Kitty, that would be so nice. I'm impressed that you feel comfortable driving a carriage that distance. You are so capable. Say, do you think Matt could join us?"

"Grace, Matt is pretty busy. He can't often take the time to go on a picnic."

"I know he's a busy man, but it never hurts to ask. You have to get a carriage from the stable. While you're doing that, I'll just run over to Matt's office and invite him."

Kitty went to get a rig, and Moss had it hooked up and ready to go in no time. The picnic basket that she had gotten from Delmonico's was sitting in the back. All she had to do was wait for Grace.

Kitty jaw dropped when she saw Grace walking towards her holding Matt by the arm, smiling up at him. Had she actually talked him into taking the day off, after he had said he had work to catch up on?"

"Hello Kitty, Grace here says we're going on a picnic, but she promised we'd be back by early evening."

Kitty nodded, suddenly feeling a little out of sorts, "In that case, we'd better get going."

Grace smiled, "Can I sit up front with the driver? It would be something new for me."

Matt smiled back and helped her up. He then helped Kitty into the back, noticing her darkening mood but not knowing the cause. He climbed up into the driver's seat and off they went.

Kitty looked on unhappily, feeling forgotten, as she saw Matt and Grace laughing and talking, with Grace constantly touching his arm. They finally arrived and Matt helped the ladies down. They spread out a blanket and unloaded the picnic basket.

Grace looked at the spread, "My goodness Kitty, I don't mean to criticize, but this doesn't look like nearly enough food for the three of us. Of course, I understand that we didn't know for certain that this fine gentleman here would be joining us." She smiled brightly before continuing, "Of course, I don't eat much myself, so it will work out I'm sure."

Matt thought he noticed a moment of tension between the woman, "Hey, it looks like plenty to me. It looks good too."

Grace smiled – Kitty didn't respond – Matt didn't know what else to say.

They ate lunch. Grace ate almost nothing but chattered gaily. Matt was careful not to eat as much as he usually did and responded to Grace's comments and questions. Kitty played with her food and said little.

After they ate Grace stood up and announced that she was going walk down to the water's edge.

Kitty looked up, "Grace, don't get too close the edge, the rocks are slippery and you could easily fall."

Matt stood up, "Grace, Kitty's right, I'd better walk down with you."

It wasn't long before Kitty heard laughter and walked down to the stream to see what was happening. There was Matt, carrying Grace out of the stream. They were both laughing. It seemed that Grace had slipped and fallen into the water. She had tried to stand again and again, but each time when she had almost reached a standing position, she slipped back down, laughing the whole time. Matt had waded in and scooped her up.

Matt carried Grace the whole way back to the picnic area, gently put her down, and said to her "Maybe you should sit in the sun for a while so your clothes can dry before we head back to Dodge."

Grace looked up at him with gratitude, "Matt, thank you. You are so considerate."

Grace sat in the sun. Matt sat with her, thinking it would be rude to leave her alone. Kitty, not wanting to be sitting in the hot sun, went off to pack up, mumbling, "Slippery rocks, huh." An hour later they were on their way back to Dodge.

Later that evening, Doc was sitting with Kitty and Grace at the Long Branch. Grace was going on and on about the picnic and how she fell in the water and tried to get up but kept slipping back down, and how Matt almost slipped in too, but managed to swoop her up and carry her out. Doc was laughing along with Grace, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Kitty was not really listening, she was wondering how Grace had talked Matt into going on the picnic, and what the two of them had talked about while sitting in the sun.

Festus came into the Long Branch and walked over, "Miss Kitty, Matthew wanted me to let you know that he had to leave town. That fella Gordan who was waiting to be hung, broke out of jail. Matthew had to go after him.

Kitty just nodded. She had really wanted Matt to be with her tonight. Now she could only hope that he'd stay safe and would be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt had been sent a telegram that two men had helped Gordan escape. Once Gordan was out, the three had split up. Matt was being sent after Gordan, Sheriff John Lane of Hayes City was going after the other two.

After being out on the trail for 3 days Matt apprehended Gordan. He wasn't taken without a struggle. Matt had few bruises to show for it, but Gordan had a bullet in his right shoulder. Matt brought his prisoner back to Hayes and turned him over to Sheriff Lane.

"Here's Gordan, John. Lock him up. Did you have any luck finding the two that helped him escape?"

"No Matt, we lost the trail. No telling where they could be by now. Don't worry about this one though. We'll have a double watch on him round the clock."

Matt looked at Gordan who was in a cell, "Good idea, and be careful when you have the doctor come in to remove that bullet. You don't want a hostage situation."

"I know that well Matt, we'll be careful. It seems strange though having a doctor look at him when his hanging has been moved up to the day after tomorrow, but the law says we have to provide medical care to prisoners, so that's what I'll do."

Matt nodded as Sheriff Lane continued, " Say, Matt it's almost dinner time. I'd be pleased to have you spend the night with me and my wife. She's a great cook and you could get a good night's sleep."

"I appreciate the offer John, but I'd better be heading back to Dodge."

Matt sent a telegram off to Dodge, saying that he'd be back in 2 days and rode off.

3 Days Later

It was three days later that a somewhat annoyed Matt Dillon rode slowly into Dodge. First there had been that fierce rain storm, that had came out of nowhere, causing him delays, then because of the deluge Bishop's Creek was flooded so he had to go all the way around instead of across like he usually did, then his horse threw a shoe, slowing him down even more. He was slowly headed over to the stable to hand the reins over to Moss

When Matt got to the stable neither Moss nor anyone else was anywhere to be seen. Matt shook his head at his bad luck and walked Buck into a stall. He took off the saddle, brushed Buck down, and fed and watered him figuring he get the horse re-shod later.

After leaving the stable, Matt walked over to his office and opened his door. He had no way of knowing that at that very moment two things were happening.

The first thing was that Grace was watching him through the window of the dress shop across the street. Grace saw Matt open his office door and decided to follow him.

The second thing was that Kitty looked out her bedroom window at the very second Matt put his hand on the doorknob of his office door, and saw that he was back. She immediately turned to go downstairs. She wanted to make sure that he was alright, after all he was a day late.

Matt entered his office and closed the door behind him. He gave a slight sigh when he saw the two tall stacks of mail and paperwork on his desk. Taking a day off for that picnic, then having to go after Gordan, and then being delayed on the ride back had created a lot of work to catch up on.

He had no sooner sat down when there was a soft knock at the door. Before he could answer, the door opened and Grace walked in closing the door behind her. "Hello Matt, welcome back, it's nice to see you."

"Hello Grace, it's good to be back and nice to see you too." Matt was trying to be polite, but hoped that Grace would leave soon, so he could get back to work.

Grace walked over to the side of the desk, giving Matt her most alluring smile, "That was a really nice picnic we went on before you left. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Matt was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, "That was nice Grace. It is a real nice time of year to picnic."

Grace put a hand on Matt's shoulder as he was talking and before he knew what was happening, she was behind him massaging his shoulders.

Matt was startled to say the least. He gently, but firmly moved her around to the side and quickly stood up. Before he could say a word Grace took his face in her hands, pulled him down and kissed him hard.

Matt was so shocked, he didn't move for a second. He heard the door open and saw Kitty standing in the doorway. Kitty turned away quickly and charged out. Matt pushed Grace away, and glared at her for a few seconds before going after Kitty/

He was hurrying after her when he heard a voice from behind, "Marshal Dillon,"

Matt thought to himself, "Oh great, what now?" He turned and saw a tall man with a crazy look in his eyes, standing with his feet apart, heels dug in. There was no mistaking that this was a gun fighter. "Dillon, a friend of mine got hung because of you, his name was Hank Gordan. I'm gonna kill you for that. If I don't get you his brother will."

Matt stood still, "So, you and his brother were the ones that helped him escape."

"That's right, now you're a dead man. You see I got two good reasons to kill you. One, because of my friend and two, I got a lot of money riding on the fact that I can out draw you. I plan to collect. If I don't' shoot you dead, Billy Gordan will finish you off.

The two men stood absolutely still for seconds. Matt was waiting for the beginning of the slightest movement. The gunfighter's hand moved, Matt drew and the man went down. Another shot rang out almost immediately from a rooftop facing Matt. Matt was hit, but fired in the direction of the shot as he fell. Matt's bullet hit its mark and Billy Gordan and fell off the rooftop to his death.

Kitty saw the whole scene from her window, and was horrified. When the shooting stopped she looked over and saw that Grace had been watching from outside of Matt's office. Kitty's eyes were tearing as she closed the curtains and moved further into her room. She didn't know what to do. She so scared for Matt, but after seeing him kiss Grace, she didn't know if should go to him. Maybe Grace was going to him already. Maybe she should just go and scratch Grace's eyes out, but what good would that do if Matt really loved Grace.

Meanwhile a crowd gathered around Matt, Festus was kneeling at his side saying, "He's alive, where's Doc."

Doc had heard the gunfire and was there in seconds. He listened to Matt's heart, and looked up. "A group of you men lift him as gently as you can and take him up to my office. Don't jostle him."

As Doc was working on Matt, Kitty was in her rooms pacing. Ordinarily she'd be at Matt's side already, but she didn't know what to do. After an hour of indecision she had to go to Doc's. She loved Matt and had to know what was happening/

Kitty walked in without knocking. "Doc, is Matt - will he be alright?"

Doc looked concerned, "Kitty a chest wound is never good and he's lost a lot of blood, but I got the bullet out and his lungs are OK, no major artery was hit. We'll have to wait and see, and hope no infection sets in. Kitty I'll tell you something, I'm sure glad you're here, I was expecting you sooner. He'll be asking for you when he is conscious or even semi-conscious.

Kitty shook her head, "I'm glad he's still alive, and hope he recovers but he won't be asking for me."

Doc didn't know what to think, "What are you talking about Kitty, of course he will."

Kitty shook her head, "He'll be asking for Grace."

With that she left and raced down the stairs. Leaving a shocked looking Doc Adams standing in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty left Doc's office and walked quickly through the crowd that had gathered outside waiting for news of Matt. She raced through the Long Branch without making eye contact with anyone and went upstairs. To her dismay Grace was standing outside of her rooms.

Kitty ignored Grace and started to open her door.

"Kitty wait, we have to talk. We have to. Please, let me in."

"Grace there is nothing for us to talk about. I'll tell you one thing though, I'm not giving Matt Dillon up without a fight. I know he kissed you, but that's one kiss and he and I have shared a lot more than that.

Grace interrupted practically shouting, "He didn't kiss me, I kissed him." She looked around and lowered her voice, "and the way he pushed me away and glared at me let me know, in no uncertain terms, that it was a most unwelcome kiss."

It took Kitty a few seconds to process what she had just heard. Finally she responded, "Grace, did you think that Matt felt that way about you?"

Grace shook her head, "Matt never showed any interest in me as anything other than your friend." Grace's voice was by now almost a whisper, "I was pretending."

"Grace, what on earth are you telling me."

"Kitty, remember when I told you that I kind of pretend that the mansion that I live in as a governess is mine, and that the children I take care of are mine? It was kind of like that. You wrote about Matt, and I made up a picture of him in my mind. When I got here and asked about him, I made up more of a picture. Then I saw him look at you and say hello to you, like you were the most special thing in the world, and I kind of convinced myself that he was looking at me and saying hello to me. I wanted what you had so badly, that I made myself believe that it was mine. I guess that has been the way I've been living, lot's of pretending not much real."

Kitty was silent so Grace continued, "I know it sounds crazy, but it is true. Now you hate me and I don't blame you. I'll be on the morning stage. If anyone asks I'd appreciate it if you'd just let them know that I've gone back to New Orleans, I can't face any of your friends, especially Matt."

Grace was starting to walk away when Kitty said softly, "Wait, I don't know whether to slug you because of what you did, or hug you because I'm starting to understand why, but don't leave right away. Let's talk more. After all these years, I don't want to lose your friendship. As for Matt, I can say from experience that he's a pretty understanding guy, and besides, he's had lot's worse things happen to him than being kissed by a beautiful woman."

Grace nodded. Kitty didn't wait for any further response, as she turned and hurried down the stairs. She needed to get back to Matt as fast as she possibly could.

Doc looked up as she entered, "He's been going in and out of consciousness and asking for you. I don't know what all that nonsense you said about Grace was, but he's been asking for you just like I knew he would be."

Kitty pulled up a chair to sit close to the bed, "I'm here now Doc, I'm not going any where."

Kitty sat by Matt's side as slept restlessly, sometimes saying her name, sometimes reliving gunfights and shootings. She managed to calm and soothe him into a more peaceful sleep.

After about two hours he woke up and looked at her, seeming more lucid.

He managed a whisper, "Kitty, I have to explain about Grace."

Kitty shook her head. "You just need to rest, Cowboy. Grace explained what happened. She's sorry, really sorry."

"Kitty why did she act that way?"

"Matt, it's complicated. I'm still trying to fully understand myself. We'll talk about it later. Right now just try to sleep, that's what you need."

"You'll be here."

"You bet Cowboy, I'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

Grace did as Kitty asked and stayed for another few days. She had a lot of thinking to do, and she and Kitty both appreciated the chance to talk some things through. She remembered being daring as a little girl, sure of herself, always a leader. She and Kitty smiled remembering that there were times when Kitty was the only one with enough gumption to go along with Grace. After her parents died, Grace lost her confidence, and stopped making choices for herself. Maybe that's why when she graduated, she allowed Sister Mary Francis to get her a job as a governess, when being a governess had never crossed her mind. That's when all that pretending started. Well now it was time for her to make a life for herself.

"Kitty, I've decided to take the stage out tomorrow. I've been thinking, and I'm eager to make some changes in my life."

"Grace, I'm glad you've stayed, it gave us a chance to talk. I also want to thank you for your help taking inventory and doing the ledgers in the Long Branch while I've been spending so much time with Matt. Now tell me, what kind of changes are you thinking of?"

"Kitty, I was glad to help out. It was the least I could do, and it reminded me that I can do things other than take care of children. As for changes, first I'm going rent my own apartment. It will have to be a small one, no more mansions for me. Next I'm going to find a job that I want to do. I'm thinking of a working in a dress shop. I love to sew, I keep up on the latest fashions and now I know I'm capable of things like inventory.

Kitty nodded, "I can't wait to hear all about it, when you write."

The next morning, Grace decided that she couldn't leave without facing up to Matt. Kitty encouraged her to do so, knowing that Matt would know what to say.

By this time Matt was well enough to be moved to Doc's back room. He was sitting up in bed when Grace knocked on the door.

Grace nervously spoke, "Hello Matt. I just wanted to tell you personally how sorry I am for the trouble I caused."

"Grace, Kitty told me what you explained to her, and I think I understand. Besides, as Kitty told you, I've had lots worse things happen to me than being kissed by a beautiful woman."

"Matt, thank you for wanting to make me to feel better, but there is no excuse for what I did."

"Grace, we all make mistakes. Believe me, I know that some mistakes are hard to live with, I've made plenty of those. We can't go back, but we can go forward with what we've learned."

Grace smiled at Matt sincerely, "Thank you. I hope to do just that. Goodbye and thank you."

Grace went down to the stage, where Kitty was waiting for her. "Did that go alright?"

"Kitty like you said, he's a pretty understanding guy."

They hugged and said simultaneously, "Write soon." and then laughed.

Grace got into the stage and it drove away. Kitty went back up to Doc's.

She walked into the back room where Matt was resting, "Well Matt, every time I see you, you look ten times better than the last time."

Doc shook his head, "Don't tell him that Kitty, he's already giving me a hard time about when he thinks he should get up, he thinks he's a doctor. You talk to him, I'm going to get a drink."

Kitty laughed as Matt patted the side of his bed indicating that she should sit.

Kitty, sat on the bed and hesitated before speaking, "Matt I've been meaning to ask you something. Nothing important mind you, not important at all."

"Ask away."

"Well I've been a little curious about how Grace talked you into going on that picnic. I know you had work to catch up on."

"Well Kitty, I still felt a little sorry about not being there to meet Grace's stage with you, and when she came to the office and said that you really wanted me to go on the picnic, well I thought it would be a way of making it up to you."

Kitty smiled and was about to continue speaking, but started looking embarrassed. She tried to keep her tone casual, "Matt, it's not important at all, but I'm just a little curious about what you two talked about when you were sitting in the sun waiting for her clothes to dry?"

Matt suddenly looked quite sheepish, "Kitty this is kind of embarrassing."

He stopped talking, but saw the look on Kitty's face and thought it best to continue, "Grace started telling me that she likes to sew and copy the latest fashions. Then she started describing dresses. Well Kitty, I guess I sort of stopped listening. I think I might have dozed off. I mean it was hot, and I hadn't been getting much sleep, and well you know."

Kitty laughed and kissed him on the forehead, "That's my Cowboy."

Matt gave a lopsided grin, "Any other questions?"

"Yes, would it hurt your chest wound if I leaned against you and gave you a hug?"

"Not if you'd come around to the other side of the bed."

Kitty walked around the other side, sat on the bed and leaned into his chest as Matt wrapped his arms around her. They both closed their eyes in contentment, being in each other's arms felt so right.

"Kitty I hope she'll be alright, she's not a bad person."

"No Matt, I think she's a good person who lost her way for a while. I have a feeling that she'll be fine and we'll be hearing from her real soon with news about her life, her real life.

The End


End file.
